Healing
by emach10
Summary: It was a lonely few weeks at Hogwarts for Harry.  Watch how thunder storms and talking can cure injures that he didn't even know he had.  HarryGinny One-shot.  Playful fluff.


It has been pouring non stop for the past two weeks, leaving all students to take cover in the warmth of the school. I was getting sick of all the rain, I never liked it in the first place. You always get wet and the thunder is always so bloody loud while the lightning is so bright. I just don't see the reasoning behind thunderstorms. That's why I am outside, its pouring, and I'm not noticing.

I've been on my broom for a while now, a few hours at most. Its just so quite, I can't get the courage to leave. You don't get quite very often at Hogwarts, there is always someone there chattering away. It was nice to get away from everyone for once and just enjoy the sensations of flying.

Its been two and a half weeks since I finished off Voldemort. Its been two and a half weeks since the Weasley's lost a son. Its been two and a half weeks since Teddy has last saw his parents. Its been two and a half weeks since its started raining. Its like the world is reflecting itself how everyone else is feeling. Its been two and a half weeks since I've had some peace and quiet.

I know that eventually I would have to go back down to the castle. I also knew that if I didn't go down soon, Hermione will come barging through that door and demand that I come inside the castle. But still, I will give myself a couple more minutes of the silence.

As I started my descend back to the ground I noticed someone watching me. As I got closer, I saw she was laying on her back with her eyes closed with her red hair spread around her like a halo. _Ginny_.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her once I get close enough; my voice sounding hoarse even to me. She jumps slightly and squints through her eyelashes at me. I watch her wave her wand towards me and I feel instantly warmer. I didn't even notice that I was cold in the first place.

She shrugs at my question. "I guess I came to enjoy the weather and to come out here and keep an eye on you." As this processes through my brain I am yet to understand why she would come and wait. What weather was their to enjoy? Why would she need to watch me?

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Well someone had too. I would've thought that you would rather have me come out than Ron or Hermione. Maybe both." She shudders. "If they came together I'm guessing they wouldn't be watching you. They would be to busy sticking tongues in each other." I shudder and laugh too.

"They have been doing that a lot, haven't they?" I ask.

"Well yes. I would suppose so. I just wish they wouldn't do it in public. Ron always complained when we were snogging in public, and I just _love _that the same rule applies to him too." She says, with her words dripping of sarcasm. "Bloody spaz." She mutters as an after thought. The whole time she says this she's still lying on the grass, head pointing upwards so the rain is falling directly onto her face. I've never seen someone as beautiful as her.

"Do you like the rain?" I wonder aloud.

"You joking? I love it!" I stay quiet wondering if she will go on. She does, "Whenever it used to rain, everyone would stay inside. I never would because I knew that I could finally have some alone time. No one thought bugging me was as important as staying warm and dry. So I would run outside and sit under a big willow tree in the yard." She inserts a pause. "I would stay there for hours just watching the rain come down in a endless pitt. The only down side was staying warm and not getting wet. A simple heating charm gets rid of the coldness of rain, while the getting wet part is like swimming just without the body of water." She tells me.

We wait a few minutes and let what she just said sink in. She goes back to closing her eyes and I decided that I might try it too. I felt the pitter-patter of the rain for a couple of seconds and soon I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up within the hour to find myself in the Gryffindor common room spread out on a couch in front of the fire. A thunder storm was still in full swing, booming and groaning. Ginny was sitting in a chair beside me fast asleep holding a still warm cup of hot chocolate. It was when turned around to look at her I realized that I also was wearing different clothes then the ones I went flying in. I didn't let the image of Ginny changing me stay in my head for long, but I still felt my cheeks starting to burn.

I sat up and looked around the room, it was empty. Which was weird because the common room is almost never empty. I let that thought slide too as I heard a soft snore coming from the chair by the fire. I took the mug out of her hands and put it on the table in front of her, while placing the blanket on her that I was just using. I then sat back down on the couch content with watching her sleep.

I never seen anyone look so content while sleeping; or so beautiful either. She has a soft snoring that made me smile, knowing that must be a trait that the whole Weasley clan must have. I caught my self thinking, 'Well at least she's not as bad as Ron. If she was, we might've had a problem arising...' I chuckle again.

She is just so peaceful while sleeping. Her hair, filled with as many shades of red you can think of, was spread out along the back of the chair. She has a smile on her face, as if she was having a good dream. Her cheeks and nose were covered in freckles that just tended to appear everywhere. For instance, I could see a few freckles on her pinkie toes. I just wondered if there wasn't a place on her body where there were no freckles. As I studied her appearance, her face started to converse into pain. She started muttering, 'Please! Please! Not him! Take me instead!' I hurried over to comfort her. Not really sure on what to do, I just held her until she woke up and started crying.

I didn't ask her questions about her dream, knowing that she will tell me when she is ready. I just hold onto her tightly, not wanting to ever let go. When her sobs started to subside, she realized who she was crying on. She tried to apologize, "Harry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that." She started to rub her cheeks trying to get the tear streaks off her face. But I stopped her.

"Cry if you need to. Don't try to be strong around me. Plus, it's kinda hard for you to fool me. I know you like the back of my hand." She laughed, still swiping at her eyes. But not as profusely.

"Really? You know me that well?" She asks, arching her eyebrow at me.

"Ask me anything." I tell her.

"What's my favorite Quidditch team?"

"Harpies."

"What's my favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What's my favorite food?"

"Shepherds pie."

"Okay, this is a hard one. How tall am I?"

"5'5" I tell her.

"Ahhhh! Bloody Wanker! How do you know that? Stalker!"

"Gin, darlin'. You asked me to measure you once for Muggle Studies to measure you." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Oh right. I remember that!" She says. "I still think its weird you know all that about me. I bet I can answer questions about you!" She continues.

"If you think so, but we will start of easy. What's my favorite color?" I ask.

"Easy red." She answers.

"Why do you think that?" I ask, turning towards her. She is fully sitting on my lap because there was no room on the chair. We were talking with our faces close, getting into this conversation.

"Well, you used to say how you really, really, really, really.." She pauses."...Really love my hair. Plus your whole dorm is red." She says like this was obvious news.

"The hair part might be right but ever thought that the dorm room was red because it is one of Gryffindor's colors?" I ask. But she doesn't give it a second thought and waves her hand.

"Whatever. I still got the question right. Next one."

"Hmm." I say thinking. "What did I do with the money from the Triwizards Tournament?"

"You gave it to Fred and George for a start-up payment." At my questioning look she said, "They told me."

"Last question, what is the best Christmas/Birthday present I ever got?"

"Awww." She said all gushy and pinching my cheek. "Mine?" She asks.

"Well...actually no. It was your mum's jumper but yours was a close second..." I say jokingly. She huffs and punches me painfully in the arm.

"Fine, I guess I won't give you anymore then." She says with a pout.

I chuckle and burry my head in her hair. I get surrounded by the scent of Ginny. "I missed you so much, Gin." I tell her, partially muffled by speaking into her hair. I can tell she heard it though because I could feel her smile and say, "I missed you too, Harry." I took my head out from under and look into her deep depths called her eyes. I felt an invisible force pulling our lips together and I went with it.

We spent the rest of the night kissing, telling stories, and slowly getting over everything that's happened so far. That night I realized that what I needed wasn't peace and quiet or space, but it was Ginny. I needed Ginny to get through this, and her only. I didn't tell her this though. I didn't feel the need, because I knew I had the rest of my life to tell her the way she makes me feel. To tell her how she makes me feel so light-headed, to tell her I love her.

I will do it soon though. But I can tell she already knows. And I can tell that she loves me back. Just from that one night when we talked through the storm. Not even noticing it happening around us. Just noticing that we were finally healing.


End file.
